In simple form, a pill container holds a given amount of medication in a cylindrical container with a screw-on threaded lid. Such a container is generally of a size that can easily be placed in a medicine cabinet with several other similar pill containers. Such a container may also be readily carried in a purse, or in the pocket of a pair of pants.
Generally, a pill container is designed such that the lid is not easily removable, as is the case with many pill containers having a screw-on threaded lid. In other words, pill containers tend to be “child resistant.” Some child resistant pill containers require the pill taker to push down on the cap and then turn the lid in order to access the pill contained therein. Others are designed such that the pill taker must squeeze on opposite ends of the cap in order to be able to turn the cap and access the pills. Yet others are designed such that both the container and the lid of the container must be perfectly aligned before the cap may be removed and access to the contents may be gained.
More complex pill containers allow for several medications, various dosages of medications, vitamins, and other therapeutic agents, to be stored in one container separated by various compartments. Medications, for example, may be stored in various compartments or cavities labeled by the day of the week or month to correspond with a concomitant cycle. The problem with these types of multi-compartment containers however, is that they lack safety mechanisms, including the types of safety mechanisms as described above. These types of containers and their contents may be easily accessed by children and others for whom the contents were not meant to be used.
There is a need in the art for a multi-compartment container that is able to store various therapeutic agents and is child resistant. It is to these ends that the present multi-compartment container has been developed.